Wes Collins (Psychic-Echo Version)
}|height=260|width=260|position=center}} |label = Time Force Red |gender = Male |season = Power Rangers Time Force |homeworld = Earth, (Silver Hills, California) |firstepisode = Officer and a Beauty(Flashback Only) |lastepisode = TBA |casts = Jason Faunt }} Wesley "Wes" Collins (47), is the Co-Director of the Silver Guardian's Division of the United Alliance of Heroes. He is Jasmine White's former boss and mentor. He is also known as the Red Time Force Ranger. United Alliance of Heroes Shortly after the events of Time force, the United Alliance reached out to Wes and Eric, the two former Time force Rangers, and now the head of the Silver Guardians; wishing to establish bases on Earth, with a network of Rangers in alliance with them. They agreed and helped establish the Silver Guardian's as a publicly operated branch of the United Alliance of Heroes. However, Wes's father would soon pass away; and Wes would inherit his father's estate. Finding it difficult to run all these things at once, Wes appointed Eric Meyers, his best friend and former Ranger Teammate to help opperating the Silver Guardians and with the duties of being the Director of the Base. Wes and Eric both worked alongside the other directors of the Earth Bases of the United Alliance. In 2012, Wes and Eric respond to a missing child report, from the White Family. Their daughter had gone missing after wandering off during a picnic. They find the young girl, Jasmine White , in an abandoned cabin. The young girl talked about a woman who took her in and took care of her at the time. Wes notices the Crystal the girl has, and takes note it seems to have a strange power coming from it. In 2018, Wes and Eric accompany Lt. Stone , to the construction site of the Alpha Division. They meet his grandson Liam . After Liam falls into the Crystal Chamber and is injured; Wes and Eric assist in rescuing him. They see the Vision of Tenshii , as he chooses Liam as his sucessor. Wes feels a certain sense of familiarity about the crystal fragment they find in the Chamber. He soon realizes it's the same type of Crystal which Jasmine White had. Shortly after Wes would be contacted by his former Teammate and the newly appointed head of Time Force; Jen Scotts the former Pink Time Force Ranger. She showed him footage they had recovered from their archives about a terrible event occuring in Angel Grove and Stone Canyon which would decimate the cities and jeopardizing the world. The event seemed to be warping the future, becoming a greater threat. It seemed like an anomaly in the time-line as it had not been present any time before. It involved the Aether Rangers. A few years later in 2023, Wes's path would cross with Jasmine White's once again. Jasmine was a senior in High School; and her family was attending a social event being thrown at the time. Wes was attending, as one of the bussiness men of the town. After a bit of a conversation, Wes convinced Jasmine to join the Silver Guardians. He figured if the vision of the future was going to happen sooner or later, and Jasmine was going to be involved; the least he could do was train her. In a few short years Jasmine would rise to the position of Commander of her Squad. Both Wes and Eric being rather impressed by her talents and skills. In 2028, Wes recieved a communication from Director Stone of the United Alliance's Alpha Division; informing them part of the information they recieved has come to pass as the Aether Guardian appeared. Wes knew what this meant, and reassigned Jasmine from the Silver Guardians to the Alpha Division, knowing she would become one of the Aether Rangers as the message from the future showed. Ranger Form Time Force Red Wes still uses the Power of The Time Force Red Ranger. He uses this power during the Legendary Battle, and against Lord Dreyvon's army in 2018. Arsenal *Chrono-Morpher *Chrono Blaster *Chrono Saber *V-1 Weapon *Electro Booster *Red Vector Cycle *Strata Cycle *Battelizer Armor Category:Psychic-Echo Category:Power Rangers: Aether Category:PR Allies Category:Rangers Category:Red Rangers